ChuChu
|species = OctopusKirby's 20th Anniversary Celebration Book |affiliation = Animal Friends |caption = Kirby's Dream Land 3 artwork |gender = Female}}ChuChu (sometimes written as Chuchu) is one of Kirby's seven animal friends. She appears as a playable character in Kirby's Dream Land 3 ''and has made several cameo appearances throughout the series. Appearance and characteristics ChuChu is a pink Flapjack octopus with a large bow on the back of her head. Her best friend is Nyupun. She is infatuated with Kirby and it is implied that she is his romantic interest. Although sweet to Kirby, she is shown to be very short tempered with the other animals. Appearances 'Kirby's Dreamland 3' ChuChu, as well as all the other animal friends, have the ability to share and enhance whatever ability Kirby currently has. When Kirby is paired with ChuChu, she can swallow enemies while underwater, and ChuChu has her unique ability to stick onto ceilings and "walk" on them, but she can't do the same with walls. 'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards' When the player mixes the Stone and Cutter abilities, Kirby gains the mix ability Stone Friends, which lets him turn into statues of any of his past animal friends, including ChuChu. Kirby can hop around when becoming this statue. 'Kirby: Canvas Curse' ChuChu appears as one of Paint Roller's drawings in the subgame Paint Panic. 'Kirby: Planet Robobot' ChuChu appears as a collectible sticker. Music Etymology ChuChu's name may be derived from the Japanese onomatopoeia ''chu, the sound of a kiss. This could be in reference to her femininity. Related Quotes Trivia *Many of ChuChu's abilities revolve around either Kirby and her holding hands, or spinning while looking in each other's eyes, as well as the duo constantly giggling as if content with each other's presence. This is used to guess at a romantic relationship, which became a running gag in the (non-canon) manga where she is shown to have a crush on Kirby. In addition, one of the level intros shows Gooey flirting with ChuChu and her reacting violently, and another shows ChuChu and Kine fighting over Kirby's companionship. *Unlike other animal friends, who inhale enemies or have Kirby inhale them, ChuChu reaches out her arm and if she catches an enemy, she drags it into Kirby's mouth; essentially, using ChuChu gives Kirby Gooey's tongue-lash in place of an inhale. *As seen in Sand Canyon's intro scene, ChuChu has teeth. *ChuChu is the only female Animal Friend. *ChuChu has the same color scheme as Kirby. *ChuChu appears both as a sticker and as a stone statue via the use of Kirby's Stone ability (or Smash Bros. stone move) in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. *On February 13, 2017, ChuChu appeared in artwork on the official Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter account, alongside Drawcia, Susie, Ribbon, Queen Sectonia, Elline, Claycia, Bouncy, and Adeleine. This marks the first time she has made an official appearance in Kirby media since Kirby's Dream Land 3. *ChuChu's Needle attack became a standard Needle move in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and later games, though it had much greater range and damage. Kirby's Spike Bomb ability from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards also seems to be based on this attack. *ChuChu's likeness is used in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Kirby can purchase and use the Chuchu Flask and Chuchu Cap from the Shoppe, both of which are based on ChuChu's appearance. *ChuChu shares her name with jelly-like creatures of The Legend of Zelda series. *ChuChu, along with Pitch, are the only two Animal Friends who do not appear in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Artwork KDL3 ChuchuKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' chuchucl.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Clean) Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) KDCol Kirby Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (Kirby's Dream Land 3 enhancement) KPR Sticker 114.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_ChuChu_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2017) Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) Gallery TKCD ChuChu.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (weapon and armor) KSA_ChuChu.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites KDL3 Chuchu sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' References de:Chuchues:Chuchufr:Chuchuit:Chuchuja:チュチュ zh:丘丘 Category:Allies Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Female Allies Category:Cephalopods Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters